Two Fires
by loving-Laura-dearly
Summary: The two cousin's were always close.  Lily and Rose did almost everything together as children.  Now will one man tear them apart and cause a rivalry forever.  SM/LLP SM/RW  Rose...not ron, that'd be weird...0.o .
1. Chapter 1

"Rose, shut up! I'm so tired of you blaming me for everything- why don't you just go back to Paris or Rome or wherever else Aunt Hermione offered to send you because obviously you don't want to be here!" She stopped screaming and glared at the girl standing at the opposite side of the room. Lily couldn't even believe how much of a bitch her cousin had become since she found out she was Head Girl. Albus, James, and Hugo came running into the girl's bedroom.

"What's going on now?" Al looked between the two of them.

"I want her to leave." Lily stammered. She promised she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't be the baby of the family anymore.

"What is the matter with you two? You used to be best friends—"

"That was before!" Lily cut off James, "All you've done since we got here is torment me, Rose. You're a different person. You're a fucking bitch- now get out of my room!" Lily picked up Rose's pillow and chucked it at her. Rose caught it and threw it to her brother.

"You're a fucking baby. Do you honestly think throwing a fit will make me leave?" Rose smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest in triumph. She hadn't won anything yet.

"This isn't a fit, you fucking moron. I don't want you here. This is my cabin that you barged into, and now I'm kicking you out." Lily threw Rose's covers towards her feet, and then began throwing her oh so precious books. Rose picked them up and threw them back, "Why do you hate me so much now? What did I ever do to you?" Lily and Rose ran at each other fists flying, but Albus caught Lily around the waist and pulled her back James grabbed one of Rose's wrist and Hugo took the other.

"You know what you did Lily! You know!" Rose was the one crying and writhing to get free. Lily lurched forward and screamed in her cousin's face.

"I don't know- you are fucking crazy Rose! I never did anything to you!"

"You know what you did!"

"No I don't!"

"Oh yes you do!"

"Oh, yeah-what did I do then Rose?"

"You stole Scorpius!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was grey skies through and through that day. Grey like his eyes. Scorpius sat atop the astronomy tower thinking to himself about how much he wished it would be spring. He pulled his cloak around him tighter as the wind began to blow. Footsteps clicked up the tower and he turned to see Rose Weasley standing in the archway. He smiled and he blushed.

"Sorry, I just ruined your solitude didn't I?" She gave a small laugh and turned to leave.

"Oh you don't have to go. You're Rose, Rose Weasley." He stood up and walked over to her. She nodded and leaned her head of long dark auburn hair against the stone wall.

"You're Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." She laughed and he did too. They hadn't talked much before.

"So why are you running up here on such a lovely day?" Scorpius gestured to the grey skies and she laughed again.

"I came up here to think. Sometime's grey skies help me to think. It's like a curtain, I don't have to be distracted by beautiful nature. I can just think." She walked over to the edge of the tower and leaned her elbows on the banister.

"You just spoke my thoughts." Their eyes locked and they seemed entranced for a while.

"I don't want to sound like a loon, but you have to most stunning grey eyes I've ever seen. I've never seen eyes so close to silver." Rose crossed the tower once again and examined the eyes which had her captured.

"They're boring. Not like yours." He smiled.

"Oh yeah, what's so special about mine?" Her laugh was skeptical now.

"You have brown eyes with flecks of hazel. It makes them shine gold in the sun." He bit his lip nervously as if telling a secret. This made Rose smile bigger. She couldn't help it, she was very attracted to him. He was brilliant looking. Tall, blonde with big grey eyes, and just toned enough. Even when he was embarrassed he was cute. Rose tried to stop herself from staring.

"So I guess that makes us silver and gold, eh?" Corny joke, she thought, but they both laughed.

"I've got to go, but I want to see you again." Scorpius leaned down so his face was barely an inch away from hers.

"The Lake around ten?" She could barely speak.

"It's a date." Then he kissed her. She braced herself against the wall as her knees buckled. When he pulled away there was a small smirk on his lips. Then he turned and ran down the stairs. Rose walked to the center of the tower, her mouth a gape. She looked up to the still grey sky and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"What?" She whispered to herself. As she realized that she had a date with a very attractive and charming Slytherin. Rose gave out a scream of excitement and then covered her mouth in surprise. She had to go get ready.

"Are you cold?" Rose jumped and turned to see Scorpius leaning against a tree with a small smile on his face.

"I guess a bit, but it's nice out. Come look at the moon with me." She held out her hand to gesture but he quickly took it, and held it tight in his. His hands were so warm and huge compared to hers. They stared up at the crescent moon in silence, just admiring it and the perfect reflection it left on the lake, "I'm quite attracted to you, you know." She murmured.

"You're quite honest." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's good. I'm very attracted to you." He murmured back. She turned around and kissed him gently.

"We don't have to make this official. Let's just keep it a secret." Rose hoped Scorpius would understand why she didn't want the whole school to know. She didn't like publicizing relationships, caused to many rumors to fly.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Scorpius and Rose kissed beside the lake till they heard footsteps. It was way past curfew. They ran back up to the castle and parted at the door. Rose quickly got up to her dorm and changed quietly as to not wake anyone up. Lily however wasn't asleep.

"Where were you?" She crawled onto her cousin's bed looking excited to hear gossip.

"Honestly?" Rose bit her lip trying to think of a lie. Lily nodded eagerly, "You'll think I'm such a clod Lily, really you don't want to know."

"Oh, spill it."

"I fell asleep reading by the lake, I'm nearly chilled to death!" Rose gave out a whispered laugh. Lily bought it. Her cousin came over and patted her on the head.

"Oh Rosie, you're so silly sometimes. Goodnight." Lily hugged her and tip toed back to her bed. Rose slid down in her covers that night with a feeling of anxiety and excitement that she had never felt before.


End file.
